User talk:Debochira
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kratos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bola (Talk) 10:57, March 1, 2010 God of War LineUp Kratos, Kratos with the Golden Fleece, God of War Kratos, General Kratos, Dark Odyssey Kratos, Dark Odyssey with Golden Fleece, McKratos, Morpheus Costume, Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Hercules and Helios. KratosGodofWar 06:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, so close! Unfortunately, between Dark Odyssey Fleece and Morpheus is NOT McKratos! And between Poseidon and Athena is incorrect too! You already said Ares so he can't be there twice. Debochira 07:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh and thank you for participating in a pointless challenge. :) Okay this is fudging stupid, I mistakenly typed Ares twice :) Here's my new lineup: Kratos, Kratos with the Golden Fleece, God of War Kratos, General Kratos, Dark Odyssey Kratos, Dark Odyssey with Golden Fleece, HYDRA ARMOUR, Morpheus Costume, Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, HADES, Athena, Hercules and Helios. KratosGodofWar 08:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) When you say "this is fudging stupid" do you refer to my game? Because it was meant to be trivial and not to be taken seriously. Anyway, congratulations! You got them all right! Reward is: 500 Experience Orbs! Debochira 16:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) No, no, of course not, I was referring to my stupid mistake of typing Ares twice :) And thank you! ;) KratosGodofWar 16:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, hehe. So, you going to save the orbs up or try to upgrade something? :P Debochira 17:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Request Hi, Debochira. I've been thinking about your request again lately, and I have been able to establish some facts that help clarify certain items. First of all, our beloved Wikia lists 7 people with bureaucrat/administrative rights, although 2 of those accounts have been deleted (which leaves 5), one of the others being me (4), and three more being rather regular administrators (0). If I were to grant you administrator rights, We would round up the administrator total to 5, which would surely fortify our Wikia. Now, I only have one minor issue, if we have to call it that. I've been going over your contributions (all of them), and it would seem you spent more time commenting on blogs than on actual editing on the Wikia. That's not a bad thing of course, but it wouldn't really back up my claim of you being a worthy administrator, if you get my drift. So, while I am indeed anxious to present you with this opportunity, and to request the same from my fellow administrators, Enyalius, Manas101, and Master Mold, I would in the meantime like to see you contribute to the articles a bit more. If all goes well, I look foreward to proposing you as fifth administrator on this Wikia to my three colleagues. KratosGodofWar 11:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. I don't know what to say except that I will certainly try to focus more on the Wiki itself and not fanfics and the like. The only downside to that is almost all of my edits will be minor, fixing grammar and punctuation, and undoing vandalism. Not a bad thing at all but it's small. But, they ought to help increase my reputation. Thank you again. Debochira 14:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Minor fixes here and there, and grammar/spelling corrections is exactly what got my counter that high. You'll be up before you know it. Don't hesitate to drop a few fanfics in every now and then though, you've gained a fan ;) Phoenix 15:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) True but there are hardly any mistakes left to correct. Oh well, for once, vandalism works in my favor. And I deeply appreciate that you like my stories :). Expect more soon! Debochira 22:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Achievements What do you think of our very own Achievements? Took me some time to get the pictures and names right though :) Phoenix 22:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Very awesome! Debochira 01:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC)